Shooting Star
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Fecho meus olhos e começo a rezar. Confio meus sonhos àquela estrela cadente. Betada por nanetys Shipper diferente,não me apedrejem, por favor.
1. Liberdade

**SHOOTING STAR**

Fecho meus olhos e começo a rezar. Confio meus sonhos àquela estrela cadente.

**Disclameir: **Naruto não me pertence, Gaara sim e blábláblá. A música Shooting Star é da banda que canta /a que não sabe o nome da banda/ mas é o primeiro encerramento de Naruto Shippuuden. Mas, a PRIMEIRISSIMA Shino e Ino do Brasil me pertence/chora/

_**&&&**_

"_A gente é como um pedaço da noite._

_De longe, estrelas perfeitas._

_De perto, estrelas tortas!"_

("Estrelas Tortas", pág.101)

_**&&&**_

**Capítulo I – Liberdade.**

Ino não sabia definir o que sentia naquele momento. Era algo como uma mistura de felicidade e tristeza. A loira foi andando pelas ruas de Konoha, sem rumo e sem esquecer a cena que havia acabado de presenciar.

_Flashback_

_A loira andava por Konoha, procurando Sasuke. Iria lhe falar que, mesmo que não conseguisse seu amor, queria, ao menos, ser sua amiga. Enfim, depois de andar um pouco, ouviu a voz dele. Sorriu e preparou-se para gritar "Sasuke-kun!", mas viu que, na frente dele, estava Hinata, então resolveu ficar escondida. _

_- Sa-sa-suke-kun... – Hinata murmurou. – E-e-eu... Não amo mais o N-naruto-kun. _

_Ino abafou uma exclamação com as mãos. Claro que ela entendia o que estava acontecendo. Hinata não amava mais Naruto e estava contado isso para Sasuke. O motivo era óbvio. Um ninja sempre tem que ler nas entrelinhas, certo?_

_A cena a seguir fez as pernas de Ino bambearem. Sasuke deu um daqueles seus sorrisos de canto e levantou o queixo de Hinata com o polegar, se aproximando mais e mais. Quando seu nariz encostava-se ao da Hyuuga, ele parou. _

_Hinata estava com os olhos fechados com força e seu rosto estava vermelho. Ino não soube o que sentia naquele momento. Sabia o que aconteceria a seguir, então se virou e saiu, deixando o casalzinho a sós. _

_Fim do flasback_

Por isso que Ino não sabia. Não sabia o que sentia. Quando viu Sasuke prestes a beijar Hinata, sentiu como se duas pesadas correntes tivessem sido tiradas de suas mãos. Era como se "aquilo" que lhe prendesse a Sasuke tivesse ido embora.

Ela gostou de experimentar a "liberdade" de um sentimento que já parecia forçado. Mesmo assim, sentiu uma tristeza por não ter mais no que se "agarrar". Andava de cabeça baixa, refletindo sobre isso e, quando finalmente levantou os olhos, viu o balanço em que Naruto costumava ficar.

Andou até lá e sentou-se no balanço, balançando-se devagar, sem nem segurar as correntes. As mãos entre os joelhos foram as primeiras a sentirem as lágrimas que caiam do rosto abaixado dela. Ino poderia ser um quadro. Uma garota sentada num balanço, chorando, com o pôr-do-sol ao fundo.

Ino não soube por quanto tempo ficou lá, sentada, chorando. Então, sentiu uma mão forte no seu queixo levantando seu rosto. Surpreendeu-se quando viu Aburame Shino, estendendo-lhe um lenço. Ino sorriu e pegou o lenço.

Ela olhou para o céu, secando o rosto. Estava cheio de estrelas. Ino apontou para duas estrelas bem próximas, as que brilhavam mais intensamente. Shino olhou para cima, sem entender.

- Aquelas... Aquelas duas estrelas juntas, Shino... São a Hinata-chan e o Sasuke-kun... – Ino murmurou, dando um sorriso. Shino olhou para a loira na sua frente, que ainda olhava para o céu, melancolicamente. Então, apontou para outra estrela, que tinha várias outras ao seu redor. – Aquela no meio... É o Naruto, porque, mesmo tendo estrelas ao seu redor, é meio sozinho. Então Ino abaixou os braços. – As pessoas são, no meu ponto de vista, como estrelas, Shino... Todas tem um brilho especial... Até mesmo a Testuda-chan. – A loira deu um risinho e Shino sorriu – Mas eu não... Não vejo uma estrela para mim... – E tornou a olhar para o chão.

Shino ficou olhando para Ino. Há algum tempo, vinha reparando nela. Nesse seu jeito meio estourado, mas, divertido, exagerado. Um oposto dele, com toda a certeza. Mesmo assim, não conseguia evitar o jeito que sua atenção sempre se focava nela, quando a mesma estava por perto. E, quando ele a viu chorando, teve que ir lá.

Então, o Aburame reparou que, mesmo chorando, ela sorria. Era como se ela estivesse chorando de tristeza e felicidade ao mesmo tempo. E a felicidade dela, por algum motivo, também o deixava feliz.

- Ino. – Ele a chamou, olhando para cima. Ino também olhou, a tempo de ver uma estrela cadente passando por cima deles. – Você é como uma estrela cadente. Tem um brilho único dentre todas as estrelas e somente poucas pessoas conseguem captá-lo. Claro que nós sabemos que é um meteorito que se desintegrou ao cair na atmosfera, mas preferimos acreditar que é uma estrela. Acreditar que é uma estrela e não um simples meteorito nos traz conforto e esperança. E, Ino... – Ele tocou a bochecha dela e Ino estremeceu. – Você não é um simples meteorito. Você é a mais bela de todas as estrelas cadentes que eu já vi. – Depois de dizer isso, virou-se, para ir embora.

_**&&&**_

N/A: Eu tenho certeza que ninguém vai ler essa fic por causa do Shipper. Só a nanetys, porque ela é minha beta e ela tem que ler u.u. Mas, por favor, dêem uma chance a esse casal. Eu sei que é esquisito e que a maioria do povo odeia a Ino, mas eu gosto dela. E também adoro o Shino e nunca vi uma fic desse shipper, então resolvi fazer. Bem, tem duas paginas de fic desse shipper em inglês e uma fic em espanhol, mas eu não li xD.

Espero que vocês comentem, pelo menos pra dizer que ta uma merda u.u

Tchauzinho!


	2. Agindo estupidamente

**SHOOTING STAR**

Fecho meus olhos e começo a rezar. Confio meus sonhos àquela estrela cadente.

_**&&&**_

"_Correndo o risco do fracasso, das decepções, das desilusões, mas nunca deixando de buscar o amor. Quem não desistir da busca, vencerá."_

(Paulo Coelho)

_**&&&**_

**Capítulo II – Agindo estupidamente **

Desde aquele dia, Ino não conseguia parar de pensar no que Shino havia lhe falado. Sempre que o via passando, sentia seu rosto corar e mudava de direção. _"Por que eu estou agindo TÃO estupidamente?"_, ela pensava. Quando gostava de Sasuke, corria para ficar perto dele.

**"Você não amava o Sasuke, lembra? Era só algo meio platônico. Com o Shino é diferente..."**, ouviu uma voz dentro da sua cabeça falar. _"Você está certa! E... quem é você?"_ **"Sou sua subconsciência, criatura inteligente" **_"Tá, não precisa ser grossa!"_. Ino suspirou irritada graças a esse "conflito interno".

Continuou andando sem rumo, até que sentiu duas mãos em seus ombros. Sakura.

- O que foi, Testuda-chan? – Ino perguntou, dando um sorriso. Sakura revirou os olhos, mas não deixou de sorrir.

- Você tá sabendo, Porquinha-chan? A Hinata e o Sasuke estão namorando.

- Sei sim. Eu vi quando ela se declarou para ela. – Falou a loira. Sentiu um bolo no estomago ao lembrar-se daquele dia. Não por causa de Sasuke e de Hinata, mas por causa de Shino.

- Nossa. Você deve ter vomitado. – Sakura disse, dando um sorriso de vitória – Por que, já que eu namoro o Sai, a Tenten o Rock Lee, a Hinata e o Sasuke e a Temari e o Shikamaru, você está... **Encalhada**! – Terminou a Haruno. Ino sentiu a sua veia da testa começar a pulsar e ela deu um sorriso trêmulo.

- Melhor do que namorar um cara que veste uma blusa menor do que a minha. – Yamanaka rebateu. Foi a vez da veia de Sakura pulsar.

- Ora... – Mas ela não terminou a frase.

- Sakura-chan... – Ouviu a voz de Sai chamá-la. Quando se virou, ele sorria para ela. Sakura sorriu e acenou para Ino, correndo em direção a Sai. Ino sorriu, por ver-se livre daquela companhia. Não que Sakura não fosse sua amiga, mas ela queria ficar sozinha.

Continuou andando e percebeu como tinha sido esquecida. Era véspera de Natal! A vila estava toda arrumada para esse dia especial. Ino sorriu. Ela gostava de Natal. E sabia até o desejo que faria...

Só lamentou um fato: o Natal ter que ser passado com a família. Não que ela não gostasse da sua família, mas é que queria tanto ver Shino, ficar com Shino, falar com Shino... Certo, Ino já estava começando a se sentir meio obcecada.

Andou um pouco mais e, como não encontrou nada para fazer, resolveu voltar para seu clã. Mas, no meio do caminho, balançou a cabeça e voltou. Foi em direção ao "balanço de Naruto".

E qual foi sua surpresa quando viu Shino sentado lá.

_**&&&**_

N/A: OU MAI GÓDI! Cara; teve muito mais reviews que eu esperava! Meu Deus, como eu to feliz! Como eu to feliz! Vocês não acreditam na minha felicidade! Eu estou tão feliz! Er... acho que vocês perceberam, né? u.u

Bom, próximo capítulo é o último \pulinho\; então... É, então nada n.n vou só responder as reviews e calar a boca:D

_**&&&**_

**Prisma159: **Você gostou! Isso me deixa tão feliz!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsuni S2: **Sério que você gostou tanto assim? Ai, cara! Que máximo!

**Hiei-and-shino: **AAH! Você comentou numa fic minha/chora/ okay, er, ignore o ataque. Ah, Shino e Temari é legalzinho, mas, depois da Larry A. K. McDowell, eu AMO³ Temari e Deidara... Uma seqüência de oneshots sobre o Shino? Ai que feliz! Hoje eu sonhei com ele /olhinhos brilhando/ ele me salvava do Kiba o.o sendo que eu gosto de Kiba o.o foi estranho... Mas, enfim, acho que você não liga pra isso xD

**sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino: **Não ta uma merda! WEEE/agita os braços/ pelo seu nick, você gosta da Ino! Isso me deixa feliz, porque ela é uma das minhas preferidas, só perde pra Hinata e pra Temari... E pans.

**nanetys: **É você tinha razão, tia. Sempre vou ouvir seus conselhos xD. A, você gostou também! Isso é tão legal/olhinhos brilhando/

**Aldebaran Black: **Floricienta? É em espanhol, né? Porque eu sou péssima em inglês u.u. Você gosta de Shino e Ino! Eu não estou sozinha no mundo/correndo em círculos/ ah, e obrigada pela propaganda!

**Loii-Purple-chan: **FAS DA INO, UNIDOS, JAMAIS SERAO VENCIDOS! Muaha. Temam o nosso poder 8D. Enfim, sim, eu vou fazer mais fics desse casal. Eu tenho uma leitora! Que emoção/chora/

Então... reviews respondidas! Já, já vou começar a escrever o último /a que ficou empolgada com a fic/. Tchaau!

Beijosqueijosempadaseés!

**  
**


	3. Conversando sobre estrelas

**SHOOTING STAR**

Fecho meus olhos e começo a rezar. Confio meus sonhos àquela estrela cadente.

_**&&&**_

"_No fundo de cada alma há tesouros escondidos que somente o amor permite descobrir"_

(E. Rod)

_**&&&**_

**Capítulo III – Conversando sobre estrelas**

Ino sentiu as pernas bambearem. **"Certo. Respira. Calma".** _"CALMA? COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE CALMA? O SHINO ESTÁ ALI! VOCÊ NÃO TÁ VENDO? ELE..." _**"Calada! Agora. Respire fundo, Yamanaka Ino, antes que eu faça você dar uns tapas em si mesma." **_"Tá, né. Fazer o que." _**"Ótimo. Agora, me obedeça. Ande em direção ao Shino e o cumprimente e fale com ele. Com calma." **_"Ok, eu vou tentar". _

Ino andou até Shino e cutucou o ombro dele. O Aburame virou-se para olhá-la.

- O-oi, Shino... – Ino murmurou, gaguejando. _"Hã... Desde quando eu sou a Hinata?"_. Shino fez um movimento com a cabeça, acenando para ela. Depois, nem ele, nem ela falaram nada.

A loira não agüentava mais aquele silêncio extremamente constrangedor, então se sentou no chão, na frente de Shino. Ele fez um movimento para se levantar, não ia deixar uma garota sentada no chão, mas ela levantou a mão, como se dissesse que ele poderia ficar sentado lá, ela não se importava de ficar no chão.

- Quando eu... Quando eu tinha cinco, seis anos, no máximo, eu vi uma estrela cadente. – Ela começou. Ficou um pouco em silêncio, como se lembrasse. Então, suspirou e continuou. – Quando eu vi essa estrela, fiquei muito feliz, pois ninguém ao redor pareceu notá-la, então eu poderia fazer meu pedido em paz. E, o que eu pedi foi... Foi um amor de verdade. Um amor que fizesse minhas pernas bambearem, me fizesse gaguejar, me fizesse sentir borboletas no estomago. – Ino deu uma pausa. Respirou fundo e continuou - Então, eu conheci o Sasuke-kun. Não me pergunte o motivo, mas _eu_ decidi que ele seria meu amor. Você vê meu primeiro erro, Shino? Não deixei meu coração decidir, mas eu mesma decidi. Eu disse, um dia, para mim mesma "Vou amar o Sasuke-kun. Ele vai ser o amor de verdade que a estrela me prometeu". Isso porque eu estava ansiosa. Ora, você sabe como são as garotas como eu! Ansiosas, estressadas... Eu fiz o pedido e queria ser atendida logo. Mas, havia um problema. Eu não sentia minhas pernas bambearem. Eu não sentia borboletas no estomago. Eu fingia que sentia. Eu fingia que o amava. E, menti tanto para mim no começo, que acabei acreditando eu mesma naquela mentira. E me prendi ao Sasuke. Algum sentimento que não era amor, nem amizade. Devoção, talvez.

Dessa vez, a pausa de Ino foi maior. Ela ficou fitando as próprias mãos, envergonhada com o que tinha feito e envergonhada por estar contando isso a alguém. Shino só a fitou. Ele não sabia o que falar. A boca dele estava seca.

- E, então... Uma semana atrás, eu havia percebido como um "clique" na minha cabeça que não podia mais me enganar. Que aquilo estava me fazendo mal, que estava me corroendo por dentro, que eu não podia mais viver entregando minha vida, meus sonhos para alguém que nunca quis nem vai querer recebê-los. Fui procurar o Sasuke. Para lhe falar que, já que não teria nunca seu amor, queria pelo menos sua amizade. E, quando eu pensei ter o encontrado, ele estava com a Hinata-chan. Ela estava se declarando e ele a beijou. Eu senti como se o que me prendesse ao Sasuke tivesse ido embora naquele momento. E isso me deixou tão feliz, Shino, tão feliz que eu chorei. Mas, também me deixou triste, saber que eu não teria mais o amor verdadeiro. Foi aí que eu chorei ainda mais. Porque eu pensei que aquela estrela cadente havia mentido para mim. Havia me dado a esperança de realizar aquele desejo, que ela nunca realizaria. E eu chorei de tristeza e felicidade ao mesmo tempo. E você apareceu.

Ino levantou seus olhos em direção a Shino. O Aburame olhava para ela, com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Ino começou a sentir suas mãos suarem, seu estomago revirar e seu rosto esquentar. Agora era a hora.

- E... E... E... – Ela não conseguia parar de repetir isso. Shino sentiu vontade de rir, mas não o fez. Ino respirou fundo cinco vezes – _Eaíeuviqueaestrelanãoseesqueceudemimeeeuencontreioamordeverdadevocê. _– Disse, tudo de uma vez. Foi aí que Shino não agüentou e riu. Ino ficou mais vermelha. – TÁ RINDO DO QUE? ISSO NÃO TEM A MENOR GRAÇA! – Ela se levantou, avançando para ele. Mas, num movimento mais rápido, Shino segurou os pulsos dela. Ino parou a alguns centímetros do rosto do mesmo. Ofegante e vermelha.

- Naquele dia, a única coisa que eu pedi aquela estrela cadente, Ino, foi você. – Ele disse, antes de soltar a mão dela. Ino se desequilibrou e caiu sentada, no chão. Abriu e fechou a boca, diversas vezes, sem nada falar. Então, sorriu.

**"Aha! Eu sabia!" **_"Sabia nada, senão você tinha falado!"_ **"Eu sabia sim, eu SEMPRE soube. Mas eu não podia falar, senão estragava a surpresa".**_"Ora, sua..." _**"Se você me xingar, estará xingando a si mesma, só pra ressaltar" **_"Humpf. Não vou me estressar mais com você"_, e deu por finalizada a conversa.

- Você estava errado. – Foi o que ele conseguiu dizer. - Eu não sou uma estrela cadente, muito menos a mais bela de todas. E também não sou _sua _estrela cadente. – Ela deu uma pausa. – Na verdade, a mais bela estrela cadente de todas e a _minha_ – e só minha e de ninguém mais – e essa estrela cadente está agora, parada na minha frente. – Ino terminou.

Shino olhou para ela, dando um sorriso, encoberto pelo casaco. Ino levantou-se e ficou de joelhos, "andando" até ele. Abaixou seu casaco e se aproximou, tocando docemente os lábios do Aburame.

Ino sentiu suas pernas tremerem pela – seria a quinta? – vez naquele dia. Shino a abraçou e também ficou de joelhos no chão, deixando o balanço para trás. Ino colocou as mãos nos cabelos dele, constatando que eram macios.

Os dois se separaram, sem fôlego, depois de um bom tempo. Ino sorriu ainda mais.

- Afinal, aquela estrela cadente não me abandonou mesmo. – Sussurrou, antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

_**&&&**_

N/A: Cara, é a primeira fic com mais de um capítulo que eu termino xD. Mas também, com uma fic curta dessas, se eu não terminasse logo... u.u enfim, o caso é que... Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic.:D

Acho que eu fiz a Ino meio OOC, mas não resisti, hehe. Enfim... Acabou! Gente, que triste u.u er...

Tchaaau o/


End file.
